Words of Wisdom
by xxAkira-chanxx
Summary: Bitter from defeat, Konohamaru has a helpful conversation with Naruto about what it means to be a ninja. "Do you know what Konoha ninja do when they fall down?" Naruto asked. Konohamaru's face contorted with confusion. "They stand back up."


Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto doesn't belong to me. I know sad, right?

A/N: Hey guys this is just a rather **short** drabble like thing my friend wanted me to write so miraculously I found the time to do so and I hope you enjoy! I was kind of inspired by that movie Dreamer and a boxing match my dad was writing. Pretty random if you ask me but oh well. Oh wait! As of now I'm a little pissed off at Konohamaru now and if you read the latest Naruto manga, it should be pretty obvious why.

Pairings: None. Just a little Konohamaru and Naruto bonding. :]

* * *

Konohamaru sulked down the dirt path with a disappointed scowl etched on his face. Both of his hands were stuffed into his pockets as he kicked a pebble down the road. It was the day after the Chuunin Exams when he was defeated in the final match without obtaining the rank of Chuunin. The match was rather short since Konohamaru was knocked out early due to his overconfidence. Underestimating his opponent was the price he had to pay for his bruised ego. His chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe it.... I'm such an idiot." He growled out loud earning him some startled looks. He ignored them and his scowl deepened.

"I agree."

Konohamaru's head snapped up, recognizing the unique lighthearted voice.

"Nii-san!"

Naruto stood facing the younger boy with a foxy grin on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his sapphire eyes.

"Wait...what do you agree with?" Konohamaru questioned.

"That you're an idiot." Naruto said playfully.

Instead of participating in their usual friendly banter, Konohamaru stayed quiet and lowered his head. Naruto's grin melted off his face as he warily stared at Konohamaru with concern.

"Okay, what's the matter?" Naruto asked curiously.

No answer.

"Having girl problems with Moegi?"

The young Saratobi immediately blushed and stared at Naruto.

"W-what the heck? We're just friends, besides that has nothing to do with anything." Konohamaru sputtered.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "Then what is it?"

"I-It's nothing..."

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that! I know you well enough to know when you're upset about something."

"Forget it." Konohamaru mumbled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's arm. He then began walking, dragging Konohamaru with him.

"Wait! Where are we going?" He shouted.

"To get some ramen, idiot!" Naruto smiled.

* * *

Eventually the pair arrived at Ichiraku's and sat down on the seats.

"Hey, Old man, three bowls of miso ramen!" Naruto ordered gleefully. He then turned to face his companion. "How many do you want?"

"Eh, just one bowl of shrimp ramen."

"Coming' right up." Teuchi smiled and got to work. The two sat in silence before Naruto started to talk.

"Konohamaru, just tell me what's bothering you."

The boy just sighed. Naruto groaned as his mind began thinking of possible things that might have caused Konohamaru's problem. His clear blues eyes intensified as he was succumbed in deep thought but all of a sudden they brightened.

"Is this about yesterday?" Naruto perked up with sudden realization.

Konohamaru stiffened and gave a curt nod.

"There's nothing to be upset about! You did an amazing job for your first time so you should be proud of yourself, it doesn't matter if you lost or not becaus-

"But I feel like a failure!" Konohamaru shouted. "I mean, I understand winning isn't everything but I wanted to become a chuunin so badly... for my grandfather" He trailed off.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "You know, I didn't exactly become chuunin my first time either."

"You still won, you're final match." Konohamaru mumbled.

"True but what truly counts is the knowledge you gain from the experience, it's about understanding teamwork and proving that you're ready to be a chuunin. It's about growth.  
Naruto spoke, his blue eyes glowing as Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"I know you want to make your grandfather proud but on your way to getting stronger, there are going to be some bumps in the road, that will test you mentally and physically. You're also going to experience a lot of failures but instead of sulking about it you should embrace them and apply yourself into improving. As a ninja, you have to accept the good and the bad."

Konohamaru's eyes were wide with awe. "Naruto..."

Noticing the awestruck looks he was receiving from Konohamaru, Teuchi and Ayame, Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head nervously. He immediately grabbed his three bowls of ramen and greedily finished them all just as Konohamaru finished his.

"You know, I think I understand what you were saying." He smiled at Naruto who grinned back in return. Naruto placed some money on the counter and exited with Konohamaru.

"So, did my words of wisdom help? Naruto chuckled.

"Not really." Konohamaru lied.

"Why you stupid little brat!"

Konohamaru laughed and ran a few feet in the opposite direction of Naruto.

"Bye Nii-san!"

The blond shinobi grunted in annoyance and waved. Just as Konohamaru turned away Naruto spoke again.

"Hey, do you know what Konoha shinobi do when they fall down?"

Konohamaru's face contorted in mild confusion.

"They stand back up."

Naruto smiled one last time before he turned around and walked down the opposite direction under the warm glow of the setting sun.

Konohamaru stood frozen in his spot before his mouth formed a small smile.

_"Thank you, Naruto."_


End file.
